The Opposite Rings
by Kroko
Summary: Kurt et Blaine jouent a un jeu où chacun tente de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Kurt met l'un de ses plans a exécution, tandis que Blaine réfléchit sur leur avenir. OS bizarre qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve, a la base.


Idée originale partant d'un rêve, et puis j'ai modifié et rajouté des trucs, parce qu'un rêve ne dure que quelques secondes dans une nuit, que que ça aurait été plutôt court, du coup. OS pour Rikurt36 ^^

* * *

Washington. Washington. Cela faisait des semaines que Kurt pensait a Washington. Pour être exact, il y songeait depuis que son bouclé préféré lui en avait parlé. C'était la prochaine destination de voyage d'affaire de celui ci. Comment oublier que Blaine lui présentait là la parfaite occasion de mettre son plan a exécution ? Le bouclé était loin de penser que son petit-ami fomentait un coup foireux depuis longtemps et n'attendait que le moment propice pour pouvoir le mettre en action.

Vengeance était le second mot qui flottait dans l'esprit du châtain. Il attendait celle ci depuis bien trop longtemps a son goût. Tellement longtemps que Blaine devait avoir oublié le jeu cruel qui s'était installé entre eux dès le début de leur relation. Chacun mettant a bout les nerfs de l'autre, affirmant sa supériorité, flattant son égo et jouissant de la réaction de l'autre.

Alors qu'au bout de 5 ans d'amour, Kurt avait déclaré au bouclé qu'il était nécessaire pour lui d'avoir une relation sexuelle a trois, afin d'assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes. Blaine avait vu rouge quand il mentionna que c'était avec Sebastian qu'il devait le faire. La haine du bouclé envers le meilleur ami de Kurt n'était un secret pour personne, mais celui ci avait finit par craquer, subissant l'attaque de son homme. Mais a son plus grand déplaisir, Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer sa victoire que Blaine renversait le score par une nouvelle annonce. Lui aussi voulait railler l'un de ses fantasmes de sa liste, et souhaitait donc connaître les plaisirs sombres du sadomasochismes, mais également profiter du spectacle que Kurt lui offrait en rentrant du travail épuisé et chaud comme la braise a cause des boules de geisha qu'il l'avait forcé a mettre chaque jours. A ce moment la, le châtain s'était promit de tout faire pour que sa revanche soit cuisante. Cependant, il ne pouvait que se plier a la volonté de son petit-ami, car la règle du jeu avait beau etre tacite, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas la violer et l'ignorer.

La regle ? Prouver son pouvoir a l'autre par un acte suffisamment osé et exaspérant pour que celui ci abdique, reconnaisse sa suprématie. Ils se satisfaisaient de ce jeu impétueux qu'eux seuls comprenaient, a l'exception de Sebastian. Ce jeu qui malgré l'aspect malsain qu'il pouvait avoir, les rendaient a chaque fois encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Car ils se complétaient parfaitement, ayant trouvé en l'autre le partenaire, le compagnon, l'ami, l'amant et l'homme idéal.

C'était donc avec avec un stratagème bien ficelé que Kurt disait a présent au revoir a son bouclé, tandis que celui ci partait prendre son avion pour Washington. L'embrassant une dernière fois et lui lançant un rictus remplis de sous entendus, il le regarda partir. En attendant son décollage, le châtain se régalait d'avance de pouvoir enfin pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur Blaine. Quand Sebastian apparut a coté de lui avec leurs valises, un sourire sadique éclaira son visage, lui donnant cet air de garce que le bouclé aimait tant. Il prit le bras de son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers son propre avion, en partance pour Las Vegas.

oooooOOOooooo

Deux semaines plus tard, Kurt était de nouveau a l'aéroport a attendre le retour de Blaine. Il trépignait d'impatience, il voulait lui montrer l'alliance qu'il arborait désormais, preuve de son mariage avec Sebastian, a la ville de tous les plaisirs et de la débauche. Il rêvait de cette vengeance, rêvait de voir la mâchoire de Blaine se décrocher a la vue de l'anneau.

Il ne savait pas que le bouclé, de son coté, avait profité de son voyage d'affaire et de ce moment seul pour réfléchir a leur avenir tout en choisissant la bague parfaite pour le châtain. Il était tellement fier de cette promesse qu'il s'apprêtait a faire qu'il ne songea pas un instant aux manigances de son homme. Que celui ci projetait de la surprendre dès son arrivée. Mais Blaine allait-il réellement être le plus surpris ? Rien n'était moins sur...

«_Je me languis de voir sa tête quand il la verra_», soufflèrent-ils a l'unisson, ignorant ce qui les attendaient.

* * *

Sans prétention ^^ Voilaa ^^


End file.
